


Best Served Cold

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Pet, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Harry Potter Kinkfest.  
> Lemondropseven did a great beta job for me and helped me out with my pronoun problem. Thank you, love.

Lucius Malfoy still couldn’t believe this was his reality. The Order of the Phoenix had been crushed; its remaining members were warped to the Dark Lord’s cause. Lucius was unsurprised by the Dark’s victory; but he couldn’t understand how this had happened.

Severus Snape had died as he had lived: defiant and proud. And Lucius admired him more than he could express. As he had faced the killing curse, Snape had pulled himself up to his knees. His eyes had shone through his stringy hair, which was matted with blood. Lucius had marveled at the light in those dark eyes until the moment it had been snuffed out. Potter had screamed; Snape was silent.

Now, brilliant green eyes watched as Lucius knelt before the dais and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord’s robe. Potter looked perfectly content with his new role. The incongruity of the sight was still stunning, and Lucius couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes as the world spun a bit faster on its axis.

“That won’t do, Lovely,” the Dark Lord hissed. “You know I want you to see every moment of this. No hiding.”

Lucius forced his eyes open before his Lord did it for him—the hex that prevented blinking was a favorite of the Dark Lord’s, and it stung like a bastard. Scarlet eyes met his and narrowed in anger. Lucius began to tremble as he realized his Lord was not in a pleasant mood today. The sibilant nature of the Dark Lord’s voice and the inhuman blankness of his face made his mood difficult to distinguish. And miscalculating his mood was very dangerous indeed.

“Well done, Lovely,” his Lord hissed.

Lucius relaxed as his collar clicked around his neck. It was so much easier to obey when he wore the collar. It was a beautiful thing: finely worked silver studded with emeralds the size of his thumbnail. It showed his value and his utter submission to his Lord.

He crawled around to kneel at his side of the Dark Lord’s throne. Lucius couldn’t see his fellow pet now, and that was a comfort; he could bear it all as long as he didn’t have to meet that gaze.

Lucius always played his part. When he had been the Malfoy patriarch, he had been uncompromising in his demand for excellence. When the time came to be a villain, he had been remorseless. Now that it was his turn to bend to his Lord’s will, he was the perfect pet.

It was the sight of his fellow plaything that made things unbearable. Lucius had never thought he would miss that fierce spirit. He had worked to undermine and destroy his rival for so many years—but now that the man was finally broken by the Dark it seemed as though all the hope had gone out of the world. There was still beauty and even pleasure in Lucius’s life, but the complete absence of Light was slowly suffocating him.

Lucius carefully cleared his mind as his master jerked on the lead that connected his pets to one another. Now the world contracted until it only held Lovely and Vermin and Master. He would think of nothing and no one else. If he didn’t expose what was important to him, maybe his Lord would limit his lust for destruction to the torture of his pets. Lucius knew that there was no way he could protect anyone or anything from the Dark Lord, but the fiction that he could allowed him to submit completely.

The nature of their play almost never varied: Lovely was required to debase Vermin in every way he could imagine. The Dark Lord was easily bored, so Lucius spent much of his time outside this room thinking of new ways to humiliate his fellow pet. Today, while he had listened to a terribly long-winded report from his assistant at the Ministry, Lucius had come up with a rather ingenious idea. He was actually looking forward to this session. But his inventiveness would have to wait for another day.

Today it was Vermin’s turn.

Lucius wanted to beg for mercy from his Lord. He would have done anything to escape this punishment, but he had decades of arrogance for which to atone, and his Lord was nothing if not thorough.

The Boy Who Lived had suffered more than anyone had imagined. Even Lucius couldn’t deny that he deserved a little revenge. But that didn’t mean he enjoyed being the object of that revenge; he far preferred to be the one doling out the justice. It had taken him a long time to learn it, but Lucius knew there was no leaving this room until the Dark Lord’s craving for revenge had been appeased – at least for the time being.

There would be no escape.

Voldemort’s eyes burned with pleasure as he loomed over Lucius. Lucius couldn’t help himself; he met Master’s eyes and silently begged for lenience. The Dark Lord’s face remained impassive, but there was mocking laughter in his green, green eyes.


End file.
